It's not Alright
by kitkatkagome
Summary: This is a sequel to SumOne653's Alright. I was inspired by it, and with permission, I give you an ending to that story. Without reading the original, mine will make no sense. It is T because it is not very happy.
1. The only solution

Hello all. This is my first ever fanfic, so please don't flame. It is actually a sequel to SumOne653's story, Alright. Please, read that story first or this one won't make any sense at all. Warning, this is not a happy fic. I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The original plot belongs to SumOne653 who gave me permission to post my sequel. Don't sue me...please.

Anyway, without further ado, if you've already read the prequel, my story.

'This couldn't be happening.' Sakura thought frantically. 'She didn't just say that he…that Kakashi's…' She couldn't finish the thought, but Tsunade finished it for her.

"Hatake Kakashi is dead. His body was found on the edge of the forest last night." With a glance in Sakura's direction, she continued. "Though he was on a mission, due to his crimes," another glance, "his name will not be added to the Memorial Stone." With this said, she stepped down from her pedestal only to be met my Sakura's fist.

All those gathered were in shock. Why had Sakura just attacked her sensei?

"How dare you!" came Sakura's cracked cry. "You sent him on that mission. You knew he would die, do you deny it?" she asked, rage seething from her form.

"Yes. I did, and I knew. That's why I sent him. Why do you think I let you see him?" Tsunade asked, a bit of a smirk creeping into her features.

This was more than Sakura could take. As she was about to strike Tsunade once more, Naruto and Sasuke each grabbed her.

"Let me go you traitors!"

"No!" Naruto cried. "He's not worth it! Don't get yourself in trouble for him!"

Little did any gathered there know just how strong she was, but they quickly found out. Sakura's rage won out and she thrashed out with all her might. Unfortunately, all her 'friends' were in the crowd. Before she could hurt anyone, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Neji, Tenten and Hinata joined Naruto and Sasuke in holding her back. It took every last one of them to do so. None of them could believe her next words.

"Tsunade! You knew! You as good as murdered Kakashi knowing I was carrying his child!"

That stopped everyone in their tracks. Sasuke actually looked shocked and he let go of her. He was the one who had turned Kakashi in to Tsunade. He didn't know whether he should be disgusted with Sakura or himself. Before he could do anything more though, Sakura's parents came up and took her from the grasp of the others.

"How dare you get pregnant!" was her mother's reply. Her father slapped her so hard she fell to the ground and then stated calmly, "You will be terminating that child. As you are not yet 18, as your parents, we decide whether or not you can have this baby.

That broke her. She collapsed further, her hair falling about her like a curtain.

"I will perform the surgery myself. Tomorrow, if you would like." All eyes turned back to Tsunade as she said this, and Sakura visibly cringed an wilted.

"I believe that would be best. Come Sakura, we're going home." As he said this, her father came next to her, yanked her up, and dragged her back to the house. Her mother followed dutifully behind.

The others were left were they had gathered to hear Tsunade's announcement. None of them had expected this, but what could they do? Between the decision of Sakura's parents, as well as the Hokage, they were helpless. Several felt sorry for her, but others thought she deserved it. They all slowly parted, each thinking their own thoughts on the subject, and slightly worried about how Sakura would respond. If Kakashi's imprisonment had made her fall into a 3 month long depression, what would his death and the forced abortion of their child do to her?

They wouldn't have to wonder for long. Sakura was already planning what she needed to do. She quietly complied with her parents that night. They scheduled the appointment with Tsunade for 11 a.m. the next day. Sakura did nothing wrong and offered no complaints for the rest of the night.

The next morning, she woke up at 8:30. She quickly grabbed a pen and paper and began to write. Once she finished, she gathered what she needed, told her family she wanted to take a bath before they left. It was now 9. By 9:30, Sakura had finished her bath and knew her mother would come looking before too long. Sighing quietly to herself, Sakura looked at her slightly swollen stomach. She smiled lightly at the sight, then reached for the things she'd brought with her.

'I need to do this quickly,' she thought to herself. She wordlessly took hold of her things. She put the note she had written on top of her bath towel in plain sight. She then grabbed her kunai. With steady strokes, she carved two kanji. On her stomach, Obito, and on her chest, Kakashi. Once she had finished, she looked at the blade softly, before saying quietly to herself, "I'm coming…Kakashi…" With that thought, she took the kunai and slit her throat. She was dead in seconds. It was now 10.

I'm going to end it here to be evil. If I can get 5 reviews, I'll post the ending. So, review!


	2. Telling her tale

YAY! The story hadn't even been up for a day and already I have over 5 reviews! I'm happy you like it. So, before you all go insane, here is the end.

By 10:15, her mother began to suspect something. She briskly walked into the bath, prepared to give her daughter a thorough scolding, only to be met with the sight of her only daughter, dead, in an overflowing bathtub of crimson water. She screamed.

After a moment, she regained her composure, as best she could and took stock of the situation. She saw the kunai, and it immediately made sense. Then, she noticed the note. By this time her husband had come in. He took in the sight with more composure, but his eyes revealed the shock he held. He never expected her to go this far. Why?

"Why?" he asked softly. "I think this will tell us." came the equally soft reply of his wife. She was holding a note, written in their daughters neat hand, and crying silently. Her husband read it as well, even shedding some tears of his own. By now, it was 10:45. They went to Tsunade.

"Ah, I was wondering if you'd show or not." she said with false cheerfulness. However, when she saw their faces, she stopped. "Where's Sakura?" she questioned.

Without a word, the note was handed to her. Tsunade read it aloud to herself.

_Konoha,_

_I am leaving you, but not in the traditional way. If I thought becoming a missing nin would help me at all, believe me, I would not have stayed here a moment longer that necessary. Since this letter is being read, I have finished my plan. Since my love was so harshly taken away from me, why should I stay here? I suppose I should explain a few things, but I'd rather just vent to some people._

_First, my parents. You two have never shown me any true love. Everything I did was never enough, I could never live up to your expectations. I know you always wanted a boy, but could never have children after me. For that, I suppose I am sorry, but then I would never want them to endure what I have had to. I became a Genin, passing in the only group Kakashi had ever passed, but it wasn't enough. I became a Chuunin and was being trained under the Hokage herself, but it wasn't enough. My only friends had left me, my family could not be called such, is it any wonder I turned to my former sensei? He was my only constant and friend, and that friendship progressed to something more. I know you would never understand, but I love him, now and forever, and I know he loves me._

_Second, I would like to speak out to Tsunade. You are lower than filth. You taught me strength, told me to go for my goals, but when I did, you punished me for it. It was you who took Kakashi away from me, in every way. If you had not decided that Kakashi was some sort of freak for falling in love, I might still be alive. You knew that I was pregnant, then sent me to see him. He was distraught when he found out, and believe me, I connected the dots when I heard of his death. You offered him a chance to see me and die, or live without ever seeing me. He had already accepted a suicide mission when he found out he would be a father. Do you have any idea how crushing that realization is? That your sensei killed, no murdered, your love like that? You deserve to be haunted, but I think I will be too busy loving Kakashi to care._

_Thirdly, to my friends, I would say this. Curse you. Sasuke and Naruto, you were some of my closest friends. I thought I could trust you to not betray my trust in you. Apparently, you have different ideas of what is right for me as it was you who told Tsunade. I cannot forgive you for that. You are my friends, but that one act shattered all trust. To Ino and the others, you never understood me. I was always 'forehead girl' or 'hey you' to you, so I do not blame you, but nor do I say thank you. If anyone would have stood up at Kakashi's trial, some things might have been different. _

_To Kakashi, I say, I am coming to you. Your son would have been beautiful and lived a wonderful life. But I could not bear to raise him, knowing that he would never see his father, or have any record of his bravery thanks to Tsunade._

_To my unborn son, Obito, I say I love you. I would rather have you die within me as I die, than to see Tsunade take you from my living body and kill you. I am sorry that we will never know you. Both your father and I would have made wonderful parents, but sadly you will never have the chance to meet us. I hope you can forgive us._

_Also, I would like to say this, to any that read this letter. Who is anyone to determine if a love is right? Shinobi could die any day. I and Kakashi simply made the most of the time we were given. We acted as shinobi. Kakashi lived and died as one, so why is his name not worthy of the Memorial Stone? Because he loved me? No. Because he did everything ever asked of him? No. Because he saved Konoha several times in his life? No. Because he poured himself so into his work that he never had a chance to get to know someone who wasn't a shinobi? No. Because he felt remorse over every last person he'd lost in his life? No. Because he spent more time at the Stone than his home? Because all of his friends are on it? No. His name is being disgraced, as his father's was, for caring too much. The White Fang loved his friends too much, he killed himself to join them. Kakashi loved me enough to go on a suicide mission just to see me one last time. And I, I kill myself so that I might keep my son safe. _

_I never asked to get pregnant, it just never occurred to me that I might. However, given my options, if I could simply have my child, I would gladly stay alive. A forced abortion, the murder of my love, and the thought of living with myself and never being able to go and remember him at the Stone, death is fare more inviting than that. Death, where I can be with my love, is far better than a life where I am seen as a whore, where my love is seen as a traitor and pedophile, and my son is denied the chance to live. I have carved the kanji of my son and my love over the place where each lies. Now though, I say goodbye to it all, and hello to the sweet darkness where I can be with my love. As I have been denied every other place._

_Sakura_

Tsunade had tears in her eyes as she finished. "I led her to this. If I hadn't forbidden his name from the Stone…" She couldn't say anymore. By the end of the day, the note had been shown to all those mentioned in it. And the part addressed to any who read it, was read as four names were etched into the Stone.

Hatake Sakumo

Hatake Kakashi

Hatake Sakura

Hatake Obito

Angsty, I know. It just came to me. I couldn't think of a happy way to end it. I truly love the pairing of KakaSaku, and this was the way I saw them winding up together.

In case you don't know, Hatake Sakumo was Kakashi's dad. I couldn't very well leave his name off too. I hope you enjoyed it, now review! And maybe I'll write an original story where they live happily!


End file.
